Toothless aliens?
by FairytailHime
Summary: It's about Kuroko's childhood. Short, brief and preferably cute :3 Review ;D
1. Chapter 1

_His soft ruffled blue hair._

_Her short, puffy peach hair._

_His pale blue eyes unreadable but, calm. His gaze sometimes yet, full of concern and love._

_Her dark violet eyes, always curious, but, confident. Her gaze yet, soft and loving._

_Their melody. Their short loving story._

* * *

"Toothless Aliens?".

This story took place in the far side of Tokyo. Where only 7 children and 2 adults lived. Nature flowed freely there, and so did the little citizens, each with their own unique personality.

Kuroko Teysuya, Yuu Rin, Takuya & Nina were the four oldest children there – aged 11. The three younger ones were Yumi and Sumi, the twins, and Kagamine – aged 9.

One summer afternoon, the children were sitting on a cooling wooden plane, at the edge of the house while eating big silces of watermelon. They gobbled the oversized, juicy, red watermelon, barely able to contain the fruit in their tiny small mouths with some missing tooth. As Kuroko stared at the bright, blue sky, his watermelon untouched, he thought, "...what a nice colour,".

Kuroko flinched when he felt a strong gaze casted upon him. He turned towards YuuRin, who was sitting next to him, and frowned, **"What are you looking at?"**.

A silly grin spreaded across YuuRin's face as she said,**" Heee~~ Your hair colour looks just like the sky~ So pretty~~,"**. Kuroko blushed.

Suddenly, YuuRin's head cocked up like a chicken as her large violet eyes widen. She pushed herself towards Kuroko, her face only centimetres away from his, and said...

**" ARE YOU AN ALIEENN?!"**

YuuRin and her other friends gasped at Kuroko. Their large eyes sneered at him playfully while their mouths hanged wide open with seeds and watermelon smoothered all over it.

Hot steam rushed out of Kuroko's ears and nose as he stood up straight, and stomped into the house.

His fellow playmates marched after him, giggling.

28.09.2000

* * *

Note :I was thinking of writing it as a series but, you know, I'm lazy and I update chapters very late _(hate me away~)_, so I thought it would be better to write

one-shots and if it's a continuation, I'll just write a note there. So, check for updates :) I know that the chapter's short too, and once again, yes, I'm a lazy person, I

just want to make it short, cute, and brief. And I know that if it's long and boring it's going to be like a thesis so it's SHORT. And. I'm lazy. : And, if you're not very

clear, or didn't check my profile _(updated -,-)_, this fanfic's bout Kuroko first love. Yeah, the idea I posted on my profile :P And, for all of you out there reading my stories

and checking out my profile, (YAY! I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY FICS ). Hope ya liked it ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_On a silent, peaceful morning, when the sun had not quite risen yet, a house located on a hill was in quite a rowdy state._

_ In a room filled with little children in their sleep, one young boy was awaken by the noises of his companions. _

_The twins Yumi and Sumi were 'combating silently', with some whooshs and swoops, in their sleep accompanied by _

_background music of the endless and ridiculously longg snores of Takuya._

_ Nina and Kagamine had their own habits as they slept too – Nina who had a horrified expression on her _

_face, was mumbling about someone stealing her strawberry-printed underwear and threatening to show it to everyone while Kagamine kept gritting his teeth. _

_This was a usual event every morning._

_ Kuroko didn't find it irritating every time he was awaken by the so called 'orchestra' – a befitting name for the room of children chosen by Kuroko. _

_In fact, he found it quite fascinating, as he wondered about how 'amazing' they were to be able to sleep like that. _

_The children all slept on their futon spread across the floor of the room. _

_Kuroko, who slept second nearest to the door, crept out to the yard, wearing his blue pajamas and grey socks._

* * *

Sleeping habits. Sounds. And Pans?

As Kuroko took a deep breath, inhaling the cool fresh air still filled with the scent of morning dewdrops, he heard a faint sound.

_What is that? Is it a bird? Or is it the crickets? I've never heard anything like that...  
_

Kuroko pricked his ears up as if he had sensory antlers like satellite or something and walked towards the direction of the unknown sound.

Kuroko stopped when he reached a pale pink door with a small glass inserted on the top section. He placed his hands and left ear on the door and attentively listened to the melody. He got anxious to know who in the world would be so amazing to produce sounds as beautiful as that and couldn't resist his urge to take a teeny tiny peek through the glass. He tip-toed and used his tiny hands to stretch himself as high as he could and finally let his blue eyes peek at the bottom of the glass. K

uroko's eyes grew wide when he saw a dark room. He could only barely see a small figure whose hands were on a squarish object leaned onto the wall. The sliding door next to the figure was left opened where shadows of cloth-like things flew around. Kuroko immediately ducked down. He was not scared of ghosts. He thought, " _I'm not scared. I'm just shocked. Yeah. Just shocked.". _His pride wouldn't let him accept that he was scared of ghost, which led him to do his next move. His heart was thumping loudly as he placed his sticky hands on the door knob, and swung the door open. His eyes was shut close as he took his first step into the dark room. The coldness of the floor ran up to his spine as he shivered. _C'mon eyes! Open! Okay. Okay. 1! 2! 3!_

He stretched his eyes open, prepared to see a white sheet in front of him with long-flawless-black hair around it, but, he saw nothing. The figure was gone. And the next thing he knew was he was lying on the floor. Blood rushing to his brain as pain rang at the back of his head.

The beautiful music was gone. The figure was gone. The only thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a loud clang.

_Probably a pan? _

And he drifted off to a horrible nightmare.

11.10.2000

* * *

Note : Kuroko's a brave boy~~ Ohyeahh~ Haha! ;D Hope you enjoyed it! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! **

A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the dimly-lit room.

A small, young figure curled up in the corner as a pair of large, rough hands slashed across the room.

Lamps and glassware shattered as the cold nightmare went on.

* * *

Endless Nightmares

The dark figure – a grown man, pulled the boy by his baby blue hair which caused the frail young boy to wail.

As his hair was stretched painfully, the young boy was thrown to the other end of the room, as if he didn't weighed at all.

The poor boy winded as his back impacted on the cold-hard wall.

The young boy, slid down to the floor as the moonlight lit his pale skin that was covered in bruises and cuts.

**YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY DID YOU DO TO HER?! **

**NOW, YOU'VE MADE ALL THE WOMEN! MY ENTERTAINMENT GONE! GONE! **

**ARRGGHH! YOU DESERVE THIS! WHICH WOMEN'S CHILD ARE YOU! SHE MUST'VE BEEN A BRAINLESS B**CH! **

His thunderous voiced boomed in comparison of the frightened young boy... The sickly man didn't care what explanation the boy had. He only kept the boy so that he would be able to rid of his anger on him. Whenever he was frustrated when he lost money from gambling or lost women or even had no money to buy alcohol, all these were vent onto his only victim. A child barely at the age of 10...

The boy dare not answer the man or explain to him. He didn't even THINK of telling him that the women asked him to lie next to her. _It wasn't my fault. She asked me to come... Please. Stop this..._

That, was only one of the many nightmares Kuroko had undergone. He couldn't express his feelings or thoughts. The only thing he could do was to keep them in mind. He was locked up from the outside world. He only learnt from his surroundings and talks he secretly eavesdrop from his abuser. He had no one to talk to which pushed him to the edge of the cliff. He learnt that humans communicate with living things. _Plants and animals are living things... Right? _The poor boy who knew no one else turned to communicating with plants and animals. His only friend was nature.

Kuroko struggled to get out of the frightening nightmare. _Why... I thoug- I thought I was free...I don't want to go back there... Please._

But, the poor young boy couldn't stop the horrifying nightmare, as it went on...

* * *

Months later, the boy who was weak and already in depression, grew accustomed to this torture and abuse until finally he was let free.

The man had sold him off for money due to bankruptcy from wasting all his money on alcohol, cigarettes, gambles and women.

The little boy knew nothing than protecting himself.

He knew to keep himself hidden from hiding from his abuser.

His presence slowly fading away as his pale blue eyes drifted into coldness and nothingness.

His reflexes grew accustomed to be as quick as lightning – dodging flying objects and hits.

His mind, cautious as a predator picking its prey – blocking slaps, punches and objects thrown to him.

He wasn't a child.

He was broken.

Nothing could fix him.

Only peace and quiet.

(Timeline) FROM THE DAY HE WAS BORN UNTIL MID-SEPTEMBER

* * *

Note : Yay! Two chapters in one go! Woohoo~~ :3 Btw, "winded" means **Cause (someone) to have difficulty breathing because of exertion or a blow to the stomach or back.**Hope you liked it, yeahhh~ I liked it babeehh! Haha! Thanks for reading XD


	4. Chapter 4

An unfamiliar touch. Something unknown to a young boy who was locked away without love nor warmth.

_What is this feeling?_

_ It's so warm and fuzzy..._

_ Whose hands are these? _

_Why are they caressing my hair so gently and lovingly?..._

_ I wish this would last forever..._

* * *

Teases and Secrets.

Kuroko tried hard to make sure he didn't fall asleep or wake up from this peaceful dream he was having.

He was _frightened._

_Frightened that he would fall back into his nightmare._

_Frightened that he would wake up from this wonderful dream._

_Frightened that he would be back in the grasp of 'that' person._

_Frightened that all his current happiness would end._

_Frightened that all his nightmares would start again..._

Kuroko was still so very young, and of course he couldn't balance very well his urge to say the word he yearned all his life – or well, his _childhood._

"**Ma...ma,".**

Kuroko immediately realised his mistake and prayed so hard that this dream wouldn't end so soon.

Suddenly, a soft, voice spoke up.

"**Oh?!," **

The familiar voice continued, **"Are you awake?".**

Kuroko pretended to sleep.

His hands were sweating.

His heart was beating so loud, he wished no one could hear it.

Embarrassed, his face turned beet red. Then he thought,

_Wait a minute... Isn't this a dream?..._

He cautiously opened his eyes and shouted when he saw a pair of large violet eyes right in front of him.

"**AHA! You '**_**were'**_** awake! You pervert! Lying on my lap even though you were awake!", **YuuRin said as he pointed her finger at Kuroko.

Kuroko opened his mouth, ready to argue back but his head fell onto ground, when the accuser suddenly stood up.

"**Oww!"**, Kuroko said as he rubbed his sore head while stumbling to get on his feet.

"**I'm not a pervert! Besides,"** Kuroko continued. **"You were the one caressed my hair so gen..tly, YuuRin".**

YuuRin blushed and turned around while crossing her arms to hide her face from Kuroko.

"**We-Well, you were the one that looked like you were in pain,"** she stuttered.

The young girl was wearing a matching peach T-shirt that was too big for her and track pants that was folded up to her knees.

A mixture of warmth, embarrassment and uncertainty tingled Kuroko's heart.

_"Warmth_, because Kuroko was touched that indirectly, YuuRin somehow _cared_ for him.

_Embarrassment_, because he secretly wanted _her_ caress.

_Uncertainty_, because he _didn't want_ to open up his _scars_."

Kuroko thought of something to say to break the awkward, silent atmosphere, so he said,

**"What are you doing in here anyways? I didn't see you in bed when I woke up,".**

YuuRin turned around and walked to balcony behind Kuroko while saying**, " I was playing the piano,".**

When she reached the balcony, YuuRin sat down and stared at the sky that gleamed in a light shade of violet and blue.

It was mid-October, a few weeks after Kuroko had just started living there.

The sun had still not risen yet and the scent of morning dewdrops filled the room.

The translucent blinds fluttered in a wave-like motion as Kuroko seated himself next to YuuRin.

Kuroko turned around and gazed at YuuRin's profile as a cool breeze swept their hair aside.

Just then, Kuroko caught a glimpse of YuuRin's eyes.

Kuroko never saw YuuRin look like that before.

She looked lonely, and somehow cold...

"**What is a piano?"** Kuroko asked as he stared at YuuRin obliviously.

YuuRin stared at him unbelievably and pointed at the large, squarish object in the corner of the room.

"**What do you do with it?"** Kuroko asked again.

YuuRin sighed and leaned back, on her hands.

**"Are you always 'this' random?"**

Kuroko shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

He watched as YuuRin rolled her round violet eyes and said,

"**You pressed the black and white keys and they make beautiful round sounds. The beautiful round sounds are called music...".**

YuuRin's eyes glimmered while she was talking.

She looked as if she really enjoyed herself while she was talking.

It was another side of her he had never seen before compared to the usual annoying YuuRin.

Then Kuroko thought,

_Sounds can be round?_

Kuroko bit his lips as he tried to hold his humor.

**"What?!" **YuuRin said, her voice strong and powerful.

Kuroko immediately straightened up and sat like a puppy, his face pale and frightened (in a funny way ;p).

**"What?!" **YuuRin repeated, clearly annoyed that she was interrupted.

**"Nothing,"** he said. **"It's just-"**

**"Just what?!"** YuuRin said impatiently.

A drop of sweat slid down Kuroko's forehead as he gulped.

Kuroko took a deep breathe then chanted quickly,

**"JUST HOW CAN SOUNDS BE ROUND?!".**

Kuroko breathed heavily like a mad-man as he stared at YuuRin, wide-eyed.

There was a pause.

**"They just sound like that! You BAKA!" **YuuRin exclaimed.

**"But sounds can't be round! Only things that you can see can be round! You're the BAKA!" **Kuroko retaliate.

YuuRin exhaled steam through her nose and pulled Kuroko by his ear.

She seated him on the floor behind the piano chair, where she sat.

Kuroko crossed his legs and watched as she lifted up her fingers and head and took a deep deep breath.

As soon as YuuRin fingers landed on the keys, Kuroko felt waves surging through his ears-

**HORRIBLE.**

**DESTRUCTION.**

**...**

RIP. (T0T'')

** #$%^&*(beeep!p)NOOOO!(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(DIEEE!)_+_)(AHHHH!*&^%$# #$%^&*&^NOOOHHHH!%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#**

* * *

**It was HORRIBLE!**

Unlike what Kuroko had heard from before.

Kuroko shut his ears and groaned.

**"What is this?! You BAKA!" **Kuroko shouted.

**"Muahaha! I shall crush you with these banging sounds! Gahahha!" **YuuRin laughed wickedly.

_''Revenge is SWEEEEETTT~~'', _YuuRin thought.

**"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Now please play properly for meeeeeee!~~" **Kuroko begged and pleaded.

YuuRin stopped banging and cleared her throat.

**"Ok. Good boy. Heee~", **YuuRin grinned.

Kuroko squinted his eyes as he watched her fingers press against the black and white keys once again,

but this time.

It was simply amazing.

He watched as her fingers ran from the left keys to the right. From blacks keys to white.

Like waves surging, the mixtures of continuous sounds clashing together then, breaking through the rocks, a beautiful and graceful melody came through.

It was spectacular. Like millions and dozens of colours crashing and banging and fireflies lighting up the whole place.

_So this is called music._

_ That means the whole world is made of music. _

_Everything makes beautiful rounds sounds, only each and every one of them is different._

_ This is... interesting._

Kuroko made a wide silly grin, revealing some missing tooth as he stared in amazement at YuuRin's back.

He was satisfied that he learnt something new about music and secretly, YuuRin too.

When YuuRin ended the piece, she turned around and said,

"**Since, you've asked me 2 questions now, it's only fair that you answer mine too,"**

Kuroko nodded blankly then said, **" What do you want to know?".**

YuuRin faced Kuroko then said**," Why did you look like you were in so much pain just now?".**

Kuroko hesitated but said,

"**I had a nightmare,".**

Kuroko's brief answer made it clear that he didn't want to go any deeper into the topic, but, YuuRin was a curious and stubborn girl, so she asked,

" **What was it about?".**

Kuroko looked at YuuRin's eyes.

They looked so honest and bright, like they really needed the answer. – As if, if the answer wasn't given, she would die or be in despair.

Kuroko didn't want to talk about his past.

He didn't want to be reminded of it but, he couldn't stop those pair of violet eyes from pressuring him to tell the truth so he said,

" **It was about a big monster that hit a little puppy that was very lonely and sad. ".**

_The monster is 'that man'... The puppy is me. I'm not lying to her..._

YuuRin nodded. She knew Kuroko was lying.

_I'll ask him some day. Maybe he'll tell me then, when I get to know him better. _

" **Well, if I was in that dream I would take the little puppy and run away from the monster," **YuuRin said.

YuuRin's words somehow made Kuroko feel glad.

He was glad that she cared for the puppy, but, deep in his heart he was glad that she probably would have _cared _for him.

Suddenly Kuroko spoke out and said,

** "Sorry,"**.

YuuRin looked at Kuroko questionably and laughed,

"**For what? Have you gone out of your mind?".**

A nerve popped on Kuroko's head but he resisted and said,

**" I always thought you were loud and annoying and well... I misunderstood you. Sorry,".**

"**Ohhh...,"** YuuRin said, dragging the word.

"**Stop that,"** Kuroko said, getting annoyed at YuuRin.

"**Ohhhhhh..."** YuuRin teased again.

Kuroko clenched his teeth and said, **" Stop that..!".**

YuuRin giggled and said, **"Well, I don't know what else to say. You think too much! Like an ojii-san~". **

"**I'm not,"** Kuroko replied, as a soft chuckle escape his mouth.

"**So you '**_**do' **_**laugh. I thought you were a stone.**

** You never laugh or show any other emotions other than anger and annoyance. **

**You have a bad temper too. **

**Hm! No good! Papa and mama said we should always be happy and laugh so that good things will come,"** YuuRin lectured.

"**Now **_**you're **_**like an obaa-san~," **Kuroko teased back, though YuuRin's words had sting his heart.

_Papa. Mama. _

_Nah.  
_

_'That' man will NEVER be my papa._

YuuRin pouted and sticked her tongue out at Kuroko.

"**By the way, why don't you know anything about music or piano?" **YuuRin asked.

Kuroko's gaze fell to the floor.

He didn't know how to answer her question.

How he doesn't know about music or piano?... This question would have definitely led to 'that man' again...

_Somehow, everything she asks keeps leading to 'that'... _

_Why..._

_ This is too difficult..._

_ I can lie... But, I don't know why I can't lie to her... _

_Why I can't just answer her questions smoothly like how I answer others... _

_I just don't feel right if I lied to her... I just-_

"**I can't answer you," **Kuroko said honestly as he smoothed his hands through his hair as if he was piled with stress.

YuuRin was a straight-forward girl whose curiousity could never be satisfied, but she had a kind and loving heart and was understanding, so she said,

**"Ok. No problem!".**

She wanted to try her best to cheer Kuroko up so she patted his soft blue hair.

Kuroko rest his head on his lap and slightly tilted it to look at her.

He wrinkled his nose from the cold weather ans stared at her with a dull expression as she messed up his hair.

"**I'll let you go this time for understanding," **Kuroko said and made a helpless expression.

"**Ho! Ho! Ho! Acting all mature and grown up now aren't we?" **YuuRin teased dramtically.

Kuroko chuckled and felt something warming his cold feet. He looked up, only revealing his eyes from his lap.

YuuRin gasped dramatically as she said, **"The sun's rising! The sun's rising!".**

It was a beautiful sight. The glowing sun grandly ascended, like a King ascending his throne majestically, as it lit up the sky with flowing colours.

Kuroko sighed and said, **"You over-react at such small things. **

**Stop being so dramatic,".**

"**I'm not!..." **YuuRin argued back and faced Kuroko.

Kuroko blocked his ears as YuuRin continued debating by herself and wagged her tiny finger at Kuroko.

That was when the two started understanding more about each other and grew closer, little by little.

11.10.2000

* * *

Note : Helloo :) New chapter and made some changes. I changed their age from 9 to 11 and 7 to 9. And decided to add the dates at the end of each chapter, to make it easier to keep track of the time, so the timeline should not be 3 months anymore unless I change my mind, again. ;p Check it out to catch up :D Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

PS : I know I'm slow at updating but, I'm busy. And lazy. sometimes :p So, sorry! Teehee~


	5. Chapter 5

" _**I will always wait for you,"**_

"_**The day you turn back and look at me,"**_

"_**That's my hope,"**_

...But, what if there's no hope?...

* * *

Letter of Hope

YuuRin rushed after the shadow as cold wind invaded her lungs, only allowing her to make inaudible gasps.

Autumn was almost over and orange leaves surrounded the vast compound outside the house.

The sun was setting and orange-red clouds enhanced it's magnificence.

Her purple scarf, wrapped around her neck, followed behind her as she ran frantically, ignoring the distant shouts behind her.

Out of breath, she mustered up all her energy and jumped, reaching out towards the man.

YuuRin grabbed the man, dressed in a blue T-shirt, and a pair of long black pants, with a blue cap and a sling bag, by his sleeves.

She pulled him down along with her, as she fell flat on the soft ground.

The man dropped on his bum, shocked and turned around.

YuuRin, still holding tightly on the man's sleeves, looked up at him as signs of tears appeared at the edge of her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, sat up and wrinkled her nose.

An orange leaf swayed down from her hair as she passed the white paper to the man.

" **I have a letter, Mr. Postman," **she said with a straight face.

The postman broke out in laughter and accepted her letter.

He helped YuuRin up, and brushed the rest of the leaves off her hair.

"**I'll be sure to send it first," **he said as he patted her.

YuuRin, clearly satisfied, grinned and ran back while saying,

"**SANNNNKKYUU!".**

* * *

"**It's no use Kuroko," **said Luna, one of the two adults in the house.

"**She will keep chasing after the postman until he receives her letter,".**

Kuroko stopped shouting and looked at Luna.

"**Who does she send the letters to, Luna-sensei? Does she know anyone in the outside world?,".**

"**Hmm.. Let's say she does and she doesn't?"** Luna replied as she chuckled at Kuroko's puzzled face.

"**Kuroko-kun, you know that each and everyone of you here come from different background, yes?" **

Luna-sensei said in a gentle voice while bending down towards Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded.

Luna smiled and said,

"**Well, it's the same for YuuRin, but, YuuRin has a special case,".**

"**Special case?" **Kuroko repeated, confused.

"**You want to know don't you?" **Luna-sensei said.

Kuroko nodded repeatedly, eager to find out more about YuuRin.

"**Why don't you ask her?," **Luna-sensei said in a teasing voice and got up.

She slotted her hands in her pocket and walked away while whistling.

Kuroko pouted and turned back.

YuuRin had a silly grin on her face as she happily skipped back. Suddenly, she tripped on her own leg and fell to the ground.

Kuroko immediately took a step forward but stopped as he saw her getting up.

"**That's the second time today and it's only 12 o'clock!" **Kuroko shouted.

YuuRin got up, her face red with anger, and sprinted towards Kuroko while shouting,

"**YAAAHHHHHH!".**

"**Eeeekk!" **Kuroko said.

"**I'm **_**dead**_**. GAH!" **Kuroko exclaimed and ran away, into the house.

* * *

"**Tsk! Are you awake?" **YuuRin whispered to Kuroko, who was laying next to her.

It was far past bedtime, and YuuRin assumed that Kuroko had fallen asleep too.

"**What?" **Kuroko whispered, cautious that he had literally, only been chased by a _mad dog_ late that afternoon.

"**Follow me," **YuuRin said softly and cautiously got out of her futon.

She expertly creeped out the room and Kuroko obediently followed behind her, afraid of the consequences if he didn't.

Before he closed the door, Kuroko quietly took his thick jacket off the hanger and put it on.

When they were in the corridor, Kuroko zipped his jacket and asked,

"**What do you want?" **

"**Heee~ Are you hungry?" **YuuRin smirked.

"**You're going to steal the snacks again?!" **Kuroko said in a soft voice.

YuuRin crossed her arms and shooked her head.

"**No, no. It's not **_**stealing. **_**It's _satisfying_ your **_**hunger **_**so we don't starve to death,".**

Kuroko stared at YuuRin dumbfounded.

YuuRin did not leave him anytime to respond and dragged him by his hand towards the kitchen.

YuuRin thought,

_If I'm going to get into trouble, then "you're" going to get into trouble with me! Heheheheh..._

_ I'll make Luna-sensei punish this alien for making fun of me today..._

YuuRin smirked as she entered the kitchen, dragging Kuroko after her.

The kitchen was dimly lit as there was very little light coming from the moon, through the window.

YuuRin climbed up the counter and opened the highest cupboard.

Kuroko looked away blushing as YuuRin's dressed fluttered.

She looked down and saw him covering his mouth and nose with one hand, while looking away.

"**What are you doing? Hold this," **she said, unaware that he was blushing.

_Honestly... _YuuRin thought. _What is the 'matter' with him? _

_Crazy alien..._

YuuRin rolled her eyes.

Kuroko took the packet of snack and took a step back to make way for YuuRin to get down from the counter.

She grabbed his hand again, unconsciously, and dragged him out through the back door.

Kuroko stared at the floor the entire way, to hide his face when suddenly YuuRin halted.

Kuroko bumped into her back and fell on the ground with the snack.

"**Why did you suddenly stop?!" **Kuroko said, rubbing his red nose.

YuuRin turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"**Walk yourself! Don't make me drag you,".**

Kuroko opened his mouth to reply but, YuuRin had already turned away.

"**You were the one that started dragging me," **Kuroko mumbled as he took the snack, got up and followed after her.

They made their way up the roof through a ladder that was made in case of fires, to get the children out quickly and safely through the windows.

They sat on the roof and watched the sky.

Kuroko watched as YuuRin munched away, glutton-like.

He hesitated and quickly averted his gaze when she turned around and looked at him nonchalantly.

"**You aren't eating?" **YuuRin asked.

"**No, I'm not hungry," **Kuroko replied and stared the stars.

"**Oh...," **YuuRin said and pouted.

Suddenly, YuuRin got closer and said,

"**Do you know how to pronounce the English vowels Luna-sensei taught yesterday?".**

"**What?" **Kuroko said surprised.

"**Yes, why?" **Kuroko continued cautiously.

"**I can't do it. Can you say it sloooooooowly for me, please?" **YuuRin said.

_She's suddenly using 'please'? _Kuroko thought.

"**Sure," **he said, hesitantly.

"**Aaaaayyii (a) ,"** Kuroko said in slow-motion.

"**Eeeeeeeee (e) ,".**

"**Iiiiiiiiiiiiieeee (i),".**

"**Ooooooo (o) —OP!," **

YuuRin suddenly swept out her hand from behind and aimed it towards Kuroko's mouth.

Immediately, Kuroko shut his mouth close and at the same time, grabbed YuuRin's hand before it crashed on his mouth.

" **What in the world are you trying to do?!" **Kuroko said.

" **Nothing... I just wanted to see how your mouth pronounces the 'o'," **YuuRin said, innocently.

Kuroko gave her a knowing look.

" **I just wanted to put the snacks in your mouth," **YuuRin confessed and looked down.

Kuroko sighed and said,

" **It's fine, bu-".**

"**It's **_**fine**_**?"** YuuRin repeated brightening up.

"**It's **_**fine, **_**BUT!" **Kuroko continued.

YuuRin immediately sank down gloomily again.

"**It's fine, but, you have to answer my question," **Kuroko said, glad that he could finally complete his sentence.

YuuRin took the snack packet, continued munching and said, **"What?".**

Kuroko looked at the full moon.

From the roof, he could clearly see its brightness that was blocked by trees and shades in the kitchen.

The moon seemed so close that it felt like he could touch it if he just reached out far enough.

"**Do you know anyone in the 'outside world'?" **Kuroko finally said.

YuuRin looked at Kuroko's profile.

_Should I tell him..?.. It's not a secret...but... he might get hurt, in a way..._

_He seems lonely enough... I wonder what 'his' life was like before he came here..._

"**Hmmmm... I **_**do**_**, but, I don't,"**_YuuRin said._

Kuroko looked at her the same way he looked at Luna-sensei when he asked about YuuRin.

YuuRin grinned and said,

"**It's confusing isn't it?".**

There were hints of pain and hurt in her smile.

"**You see, I've been here since I was an infant.**

** Luna-sensei said that I was about 6 to 7 months old then.**

** I was about to be adopted once when I was 3 years old, but, Luna-sensei said that my foster parents were busy,"**

YuuRin paused for a while and turned to check if Kuroko was listening attentively.

Kuroko's blue eyes stared into hers attentively.

_If he was not listening carefully I would have rubbed his head with my knuckles... _YuuRin thought.

"**Luna-sensei said that they wanted a child, but,**

** they were not allowed to adopt me because they could not afford to pay for another person in the household, **

**so, they are working very hard now to adopt me!" **YuuRin said proudly.

"**How can you be so sure that they **_**will**_** come? **

**Or even **_**love **_**you? **

**You haven't even **_**met**_** them yet. **

**What more, '**_**live**_**' with them," **Kuroko asked straight-forwardly.

YuuRin smiled.

_He's really straight-forward. Nothing less of a perverted alien..._

"**I sort of **_**feel **_**their feelings in the letters.**

** I just think it's better to **_**hope**_** than to feel down and gloomy every day, as if the world has ended,".**

"**Isn't it the same as dreaming?" **Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"**No. A dream is something **_**you**_** work hard to achieve.**

** But, hope. Hope is a **_**chance**_** someone gives to you. To **_**encourage**_** you and keep you moving. **

_**I, **_**have a dream... and a hope. **_**Everyone **_**has to have a dream or a hope.**

** You're lucky if you have both, like me!" **YuuRin said, beaming.

_I have no dream. Something I want to work hard to achieve?... _

_Maybe I had it in me... Do I have it in me now? _

_Hope.. My hope.. Is there any?... I have no hope. No dream. What am I?..._

"**What is your dream?"**Kuroko asked, shaking away his thoughts.

"**To be a pianist!" **YuuRin replied enthusiastically, punching her fists in the air.

"**Pianist? Because you love piano?" **Kuroko asked curiously.

YuuRin shook her head.

"**Because I will be a famous player to let my **_**real**_** parents know what a loss it was to **_**abandon**_** me!" **YuuRin said.

YuuRin's words motivated but, at the same time, pierced Kuroko's heart like a sharp knife that twisted in the deep wound it made.

_She's so optimistic._

_ But why in hoping that her 'foster' parents would come and that her 'biological' parents would regret.?_

_She doesn't actually want her biological parents to regret..._

_ I'm sure it's just the opposite, _Kuroko thought.

YuuRin clenched her fist.

_Is this really what I want?..._

_Why did they leave me here?..._

Just then, Kuroko interrupted her thoughts.

"**I'm sure your parents were great because they created an extremely 'noisy' and 'overly active' daughter like you...**

** So don't say that," **Kuroko said.

YuuRin's violet eyes seemed to have glimmered before she quickly erased any signs of tears.

She nodded silently and rubbed her nose.

Kuroko noticed that she was not wearing any jacket so he took his off and passed it to her.

"**Here,".**

YuuRin reluctantly accepted Kuroko's jacket and put it on.

"**So you're exchanging letters with your soon-to-be parents?" **Kuroko said awkwardly.

_He's trying to make things positive, even though it's harder for him to be optimistic compared to others since he's normally so cold... _YuuRin thought.

"**Yes," **YuuRin said, taking Kuroko's lead.

"**They're my 'Letters of Hope',".**

YuuRin smiled and looked at the full moon.

She stretched out her hand and said,

"**I feels like if I reach out far enough, I might just be able to achieve my goal,".**

Kuroko chuckled and mumbled,

"**I was thinking of the same thing just a moment ago,".**

"**Pardon me, what?" **YuuRin said.

"**Nothing... Thanks for telling me," **Kuroko said.

YuuRin grinned and poured the remaining contents in the packet into her mouth and munched.

"**Eat slowly!" **Kuroko said as YuuRin coughed.

"**Mm! Mm!" **YuuRin replied, annoyed.

Kuroko smiled painfully.

_I know now. 'You're' my hope.._

YuuRin sneezed.

"**Hmm..?.. Someone must be talking about me," **she said.

Kuroko flustered and said,

"**Let's go down now, it's getting cold,".**

"**Okay!" **

YuuRin replied, grinning while rubbing the mucus off her nose and toddled after Kuroko, like a chick following its mother hen.

_Now, 'she's' following me._

Kuroko sighed.

02.11.2000

* * *

- Hime-chan - ;3


	6. Chapter 6

_My heart clenched in pain as images flashed in my mind._

_Are these memories of the past?_

* * *

Revelation

"**YuuRin! Kuroko!" **

Karin, the other adult that was living in the house, shouted furiously.

"**Where's the snack?!" **she continued fuming with anger.

"**Ahhhhh!" **Kuroko and YuuRin screamed and ran away with their hands swinging in the air mischievously.

"**I'll punish the both of you!" **Karin shouted and ran after them.

"**Don't punish them Karin-chan. It's fine if we just '**_**tickle them to death**_**',"** said Luna-sensei who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"**Ahhh! Luna-sensei has transform into a devil!," **screamed the children who were seated at the dining table.

"**Eh?" **said Luna, innocently as she turned to face the children.

"**Devil? Who's the devil?" **she continued and slightly tilted her head allowing a lock of brown hair to dangle in front her dark turquoise eyes.

"**Nothing, nothing..." **the children said frightened, while shaking their hands.

Karin chuckled and shouted from the corridor,

"**Don't scare them Luna,"**

As Luna turned back and carried on with the preparations for breakfast while whistling,

the children let out a breath of relief while patting their chest lightly.

Just a few moments later, Kuroko rushed into kitchen, sweat dripping from his forehead as he huffed and puffed.

His blue eyes, wild in fear, he let out a soft whisper.

"_**YuuRin's dead,".**_

Everyone's eyes grew large as silence filled the room.

Only the piercing sound of metal that dropped on the floor made a ringing echo.

Luna quickly regained her composure and wipe her damp hands on her apron.

"**Kuroko bring me to Karin-chan. The rest of you, stay,".**

Her voice was strong and commanding, but, there was a hint of quiver.

The children obediently sat, even though they were extremely anxious.

Kuroko quickly led the way to the room where Karin and YuuRin were at.

When Luna opened the door, she saw YuuRin lying on the bed and Karin seated next to her.

She dashed to the bed and immediately placed her fingers in front of YuuRin's nose.

_She's alive..._

"**What's the matter?" **Karin said.

"**Kuroko said she was dead," **Luna replied and knelt on the floor with a sigh of relief.

Kuroko stood at the door.

"**She's not dead?" **he said.

"**She's not dead," **Karin replied, shaking her head.

Luna got up and knuckled Kuroko's head.

"**Don't scare me like that!" **she said angrily.

"**I'm sorry! I thought she was dead!" **Kuroko whimpered and rubbed his head painfully,

"**Keep quiet. She has only gotten a fever, but, I've called the doctor.**

** Her temperature's too high for us to do anything to help her," **Karin said calmly.

"**What happened, actually?" **Luna asked.

"**Karin-chan was chasing us, when I noticed YuuRin coughing.**

** She stopped running suddenly, and leaned on the wall. **

**I tried to help her, but, I didn't know how...Then, she just fainted... **

**I kept calling her but, she just wouldn't wake up. I thought she was **_**dead**_**," **Kuroko said, tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"**It's alright. The doctor's coming. Don't worry, everything's fine," **the two adults assured Kuroko.

When the doctor arrived, he checked on YuuRin, asked Kuroko, Luna and Karin a few questions, gave some medicine and left.

"**So she caught the fever because she inhaled too much cold air," **Karin sighed.

"**She must have inhaled some when she was chasing after the postman and when we were on the roof," **Kuroko said, feeling guilty.

Luna had returned to the kitchen to give the children breakfast and carry out their activities for the day, while Karin and Kuroko stayed back.

"**What did you two talk about last night on the roof?" **Karin asked.

Kuroko fidgeted and said,

"**I asked her about the letter and she told me how she got here...".**

"**And...?" **Karin said.

Kuroko looked up, confused.

There wasn't anything else.

At least, YuuRin _didn't_ tell him anything more.

"**She didn't tell you the rest of the story," **Karin said.

Kuroko listened in silence.

"**They're not coming," **she said.

"**One afternoon, we received a letter saying that they didn't want to adopt anymore... **

**They just stopped replying her letters altogether after that. **

**We told YuuRin, but, she refused to belief and keeps sending the letters.**

** We didn't stop her because we thought it would be good for her to keep her hope and optimism.**

** But, it's a two-edged-spear. One way or another, she's bound to get hurt, and her scars are going to get so deep, they may **_**never**_** be healed. **

**We can only stand-by and watch her fight alone. **

**She doesn't know what she's fighting nor what's she's fighting for. But, she still does it.**

** If you can, help her. She needs you as much as you need her.".**

Kuroko sat in silence and looked at YuuRin.

_If she was going through so much, why act so cheerful?_

_Stupid girl._

* * *

A few days later, YuuRin ran around the house cheering while waving a white sheet of paper in the air.

"**They replied! They replied!" **she screamed in joy.

"**YuuRin! You shouldn't be running around! You haven't completely recovered!" **Luna-sensei said and tried to stop YuuRin.

Kuroko sat on the stairs, resting his chin on his palms.

He stared at YuuRin and sighed.

_Since 'you're' my hope. I'll be 'yours'._

05.11.2000

* * *

**- **Hime-chan -


End file.
